Le voleur de musique
by Amertine
Summary: Depuis un mois, un interlocuteur inconnu appelle Tohma. Au gré des coups de fil, cet inconnu fait ressurgir les souvenirs du musicien.


**- Le Voleur de Musique –**

**Genre :** OS / POV Tohma

**Résumé :** Depuis un mois, un interlocuteur inconnu appelle Tohma. Au gré des coups de fil, cet inconnu fait ressurgir les souvenirs du musicien.

**Rating :** K

**Crédits :** Persos de « Gravitation » de Maki Murakami,

**Playlist :** 20 octobre : Franz Liszt – Liebestraum, 29 octobre : Sasaji Masanatori – Hatful of Sorrow. Erick Satie – Gnossienne n°1.

0o0o0o0o0

_20 novembre_

Un fantôme. Je suis… amoureux… d'un fantôme. Tout a commencé il y a un mois. Le 20 octobre. Ce soir-là il pleuvait fort. J'avais terminé ma conférence-call avec New York et, trop fatigué pour rentrer chez moi ou ne serait-ce que me commander à dîner, je m'étais assoupi… Le téléphone de mon bureau a sonné… Numéro anonyme. Sans lever la tête je l'ai mis en haut-parleur.

0o0o0o0o0

20 octobre

« Bonsoir Seguchi-san. Encore au bureau ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable, il est presque minuit…»

Une petite moue se dessina sur les lèvres purpurines du businessman. Il regarda l'heure qu'affichait le cadran du téléphone. 23h51. Il avait autant dormi ? Qui le dérangeait à cette heure-là pour en plus glousser à ses dépends ?

« Seguichi-san, ne faites pas cette tête, je ne me moque pas. »

Chaude et douce, la voix… l'hypnotisa presque tout de suite. Elle était familière… mais qui était-ce ?

« Qui je suis ?, » gloussa l'autre au téléphone.

_Et en plus il lit dans les pensées ?_ se dit Tohma de plus en plus intrigué.

« Non je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Toutes ces questions sont évidentes. Je suis… Je suis… le Voleur de Musique… »

Tohma soupira. Il allait couper la communication mais l'inconnu retint son geste. Illuminé ou pas, cet homme le séduisit une seconde fois. D'abord par sa voix et maintenant par sa musique. _Liebestraum n°3,_ _rêve d'amour_, de Franz Liszt se déroula peu à peu sous les doigts agiles du mystérieux interlocuteur. Tohma resta suspendu aux notes douces, évanescentes et enchanteresses. Elles semblaient lui raconter une histoire. La sienne ? L'homme d'affaire ferma les yeux et laissa la musique le posséder.

_Liebestraum_ était son rêve à lui. Celui qu'il avait secrètement formulé la première fois qu'il l'avait entendu. Il s'était juré de devenir pianiste.

Son premier _rêve._ Son premier amour aussi.

Il était tombé amoureux de son professeur de musique. Un jeune homme, de dix ans son aîné, qui avait tout de suite vu la grâce dans les mains du petit Tohma. Seguichi avait rencontré son mentor, Daibatsu Kakuei, dans un magasin de musique. Tohma passait devant la boutique tous les jours en allant à l'école. Chaque jour il s'arrêtait devant la vitrine et le regardait. Cet immense piano à queue le fascinait. Un jour, sur le chemin du retour, le grand piano à queue pleurait. C'était un frêle jeune homme qui lui arrachait ces larmes. Lui aussi pleurait. De leurs larmes naquit le rêve d'amour. Le cœur de l'enfant se gonfla de bonheur et même s'il n'avait entendu le morceau qu'une fois, c'est la tête pleine des soupirs du piano que Tohma s'endormit. Ses parents n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour acheter un piano pourtant un jour, le garçon osa franchir la porte du magasin. Ses petits doigts fins effleurèrent touches noires et blanches. Un vendeur le vit. Tohma partit en courant, effrayé. Il faisait un détour à présent, trop timide, mais il n'y tint plus et revint quelques jours plus tard à la boutique. Il y avait du monde et encore ce frêle jeune homme qui lui sourit. Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là, deux mois s'étaient écoulés et Tohma prenait des cours en cachette chez le jeune virtuose Daibatsu-san qu'il appelait dorénavant Ka-chan. Les mois et les années s'écoulèrent. Tohma devint un beau jeune homme. Son talent et son amour aussi s'épanouirent. Le premier devint rapidement public. L'autre resta secret. Un jour, Kakuei annonça au jeune homme son départ pour l'Italie. « De toutes manières, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, Tohma-chan. » A 19 ans le cœur de Tohma se brisa. Son _rêve d'amour_ aussi.

Et ce soir, presque dix ans après le départ de son maître, le cœur du blond se réveilla d'un long sommeil. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux vert d'eau. Dix ans qu'il n'avait plus_ rêvé_. Pourquoi ce soir tout revenait ? Bien sûr, depuis il avait aimé d'autres hommes mais Ka-chan lui avait donné tellement plus. A l'ombre de ses sourires, il lui avait donné la musique. Celle à qui Tohma avait dédié sa vie.

Le pianiste termina le court morceau. Tohma entendit le cylindre se refermer sur les touches, signe que c'était bel et bien l'étrange inconnu qui venait de jouer.

« Bonne nuit, Seguichi-san, murmura dans un souffle l'homme.

- Qui…, » s'exclama l'ancien membre des Nittle Grasper.

Trop tard… il avait raccroché…

0o0o0o0o0

20 novembre

_C'était trop tard, il avait raccroché. Qui était ce… Voleur de Musique ? Un pianiste qui cherchait à se faire embaucher ? On ne trouve pas les coordonnées de ma ligne directe dans l'annuaire. Seuls quelques privilégiés l'ont. J'ai eu beau passer en revue mon personnel, il n'y en avait pas un seul à qui appartenait cette voix profonde et sensuelle. Mais peut-être n'ai-je jamais vraiment écouté… Et qui jouait aussi bien ? Qui m'avait caché son talent ? Qui savait que j'étais encore au bureau ? Et surtout… comment savait-il pour Liebestraum ? Je ne le savais pas, mais ce Voleur de Musique allait aussi devenir le Voleur de mes Souvenirs... et de mon Cœur._

Il m'a rappelé un après-midi...

0o0o0o0o0

29 octobre

« Alors, heureux ? Les Bad Luck explosent les ventes et sont à la tête de l'Orikon !

- Ce n'est pas juste, vous en savez plus sur moi que le contraire !, s'indigna gentiment Tohma, décidé à ne pas se laisser faire.

- Regardez autour de vous, Seguichi-san…

- Autour de moi ? Il y a beaucoup de monde…

- Oui mais… vous êtes seul. Seul au milieu des autres. Comment un homme aussi charismatique que vous en est arrivé à s'isoler au sommet de sa tour d'ivoire ?

- Vous êtes insolent ! J'en ai fait éliminer pour moins que ça, gloussa le businessman. Et je ne suis pas seul, il y a…

- Ritsuka. »

L'expression de Tohma se figea. Comment connaissait-il Ritsuka ?

« Seguichi-san, ne vous énervez pas, murmura la voix chaude au téléphone. Je suis votre ami, pas quelqu'un qui cherche à montrer vos faiblesses. Nous sommes pareils vous et moi. Seuls au milieu des autres. On se rappelle de nous mais on ne s'en souvient pas. Nous… Je suis désolé Seguichi-san, je… n'aurais pas dû vous appeler… »

La voix mourut et le combiné de Tohma sonna dans le vide. Il raccrocha.

« Et merde ! »

Par tous les kamis à qui avait-il donc parlé de Ritsuka ? Un musicien c'est sûr mais qui ?

Ritsuka était… son piano. Et non, nommer un instrument n'était pas un truc idiot. Il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Les musiciens qu'il avait rencontrés durant ses voyages avaient eux aussi nommé leur instrument. Nicolas, un gentil Martiniquais appelait sa guitare P'tit Ange. Graham, un Américain, s'adressait à son violoncelle en employant « Emma ». Tohma, lui, avait baptisé son magnifique piano à queue, malheureusement pas celui de la boutique de son enfance, « Ritsuka ». Les deux kanji qui le composaient signifiaient entre autres "début de l'été". Et le piano avait effectivement marqué le début de l'été pour son propriétaire et le début de sa carrière de concertiste à à peine 16 ans.

Ritsuka était devenu un vieil amant. Au fil des années, Tohma jouait les yeux fermés. Il savait comment faire gémir de plaisir l'instrument. Les largos et larghettos le faisaient pleurer et les allegros ou vivaces faisaient rire Ritsuka aux éclats. Si le pianiste aimait tant l'instrument, c'est parce Ritsuka ne l'avait jamais déçu. Ritsuka l'acceptait comme il était. Il ne lui imposait rien, n'avait pas de grandes attentes, l'aimait quand il était triste ou déprimé.

Le problème était que Tohma s'était refermé sur lui. De plus en plus. Tout semblait glisser sur lui. Son sourire parfait et inviolable dissimulait ses peines, ses doutes, ses colères. Il ne se confiait qu'à Ritsuka. Devant le piano, Tohma n'avait plus aucune pudeur et comme dans un journal intime, il inscrivait ses sentiments au fil des morceaux qu'il jouait. L'encre devenait des notes légères et insaisissables et le papier le clavier familier. Mais plus le pianiste se confiait à son instrument, plus il s'éloignait des humains.

0o0o0o0o0

_20 novembre_

_Oui, je suis seul, au sommet de ma tour d'ivoire et je demeure un mystère pour mon environnement. Peut-être moi aussi suis-je un fantôme, aussi insaisissable qu'une mélodie... ou une voix au téléphone. Pourtant, le Voleur de Musique semble me connaître jusque dans les tréfonds de mon âme. Bon j'exagère un peu quand je parle des tréfonds de mon âme. Mais pourquoi partagerais-je mes… doutes ? Mes… peurs avec quelqu'un ? Je suis un paranoïaque notoire…_

_Je devrais peut-être mettre ma ligne sur écoute. K le retrouverait certainement. Sauf si c'est… K… Non, il est marié. Et alors ? Moi aussi je suis marié et ça ne m'empêche d'avoir des à-côtés masculins. Mon mariage n'est qu'une illusion. La grossesse de Mika aussi. Je l'aime mais… pas comme une épouse. Elle le sait et s'en accommode._

_Serait-ce un de mes anciens amants à qui je me serais confié un soir d'ivresse ? MMmmm… la liste serait longue._

_C'est terrifiant de constater que ma vie qu'un miroir. Un miroir déformant. Où est passé le jeune Tohma passionné ? Est-il mort quand Kakuei est parti ? Ou peut-être quand Ryû-chan a décidé de vivre aux Etats-Unis ? Je suis mort depuis si longtemps ?_

_Kakuei, Ryûichi. Ma vie n'est-elle faite que d'abandon ?_

…

_Je dois me l'avouer. Je ne me suis jamais remis du départ de Ryû-chan. J'ai perdu mon ami et ma carrière. Oh j'aurai pu reprendre une carrière de soliste comme au début de mes premiers pas dans le monde de la musique mais j'avais goûté le concept du Grand Tout. Un groupe uni c'est comme un corps humain. Il y a plusieurs organes vitaux. Lorsque tous fonctionnent à l'unisson, le corps va bien. On en enlève un, les autres dépérissent. Le départ de Ryûichi a été comme une ablation du cœur. L''entité Nittle Grasper n'a pu que mourir. Sans lui, ma musique a commencé à sonner creux. Puis elle s'est évanouie ; sans bruit, sans heurt. Un jour, j'ai rangé mon synthétiseur et jouer est devenu douloureux. J'évitais aussi Ritsuka, je l'abandonnais. Je suis pourtant revenu vers lui mais quelque chose s'étais cassé. Lentement, j'ai sombré dans la déprime, à l'abri de mon sourire à toute épreuve._

_Pourquoi ce Voleur de Musique fendille-t-il ma coquille ? Que cherche-t-il ? A me détruire ? Pourquoi mon rêve d'amour émiette-t-il des années de préservation ? Que m'arrive-t-il ?_

_Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis le 29 octobre. Les jours ont passé et pas de Voleur._

_A chaque sonnerie j'espérais entendre cette voix soyeuse et rassurante. Peut-être m'apporterait-il des réponses à des questions dont j'ignorais encore l'existence mais que je sentais germer dans mon cœur._

_Puis il m'a rappelé il y a cinq jours et quelque chose de bizarre s'est passé. J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver un ami, un amant. J'étais heureux de l'entendre. Nous sommes restés toute la nuit à rire, pleurer, réfléchir, plaisanter au téléphone. J'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. J'ai arrêté de vouloir savoir qui il était._

_Plutôt que vouloir le reconnaître, j'ai voulu le _connaître

_Ce Voleur est amusant, cultivé et mélomane. Il joue très bien du piano aussi. Nous avons fait un truc dingue l'autre soir. Depuis cinq jours, il m'appelle chaque soir et j'attends avec impatience son coup de fil et avant-hier, il m'a proposé que l'on joue ensemble. Il rêvait d'entendre les soupirs de Ritsuka._

_Au diable ma paranoïa, je lui ai donné le numéro de chez moi. Oui, je sais, c'est peut-être un détraqué mais quand je l'entends, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais rien lui refuser. Comme une adolescente et son premier flirt._

_Il m'a appelé et nous avons joué_ Gnossienne,_ merveilleux et mélancolique morceaux à quatre mains de Satie. La course de nos doigts sur nos pianos était… fusionnelle… J'aurai pu avoir un orgasme. Après nous n'avons plus quoi su nous dire. Notre silence était chargé de… d'amour ? De désir ? Nous nous sommes souhaités une bonne nuit mais je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. J'aurai tant voulu le rappeler et m'endormir avec sa voix ou le retrouver pour le lever du soleil. Non, il n'y avait que le silence de mon appartement._

_Hier il ne m'a pas appelé._

_Ce soir non plus._

_C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Finalement, je l'ai peut-être rêvé ce Voleur de Musique. Je bois beaucoup pour mon anniversaire. C'est un jour douloureux. Peut-être tout ça n'est qu'une invention de mon esprit torturé._

_Mon cœur se serre. Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé lui aussi ? Un autre départ…_

_18h41._

_Ce soir j'ai une chance de ne pas finir ivre mort, comme chaque année._

_Je peux encore me lever et aller voir Mika. Elle trouve toujours les mots pour me réconforter._

_Mais ce n'est pas de Mika dont j'ai besoin, c'est… de lui._

_18h43. C'est vendredi. Hokuto, ma secrétaire, est partie. Je regarde le petit panier qu'elle me prépare chaque année. Puis je regarde mon bar, plus alléchant._

_Juste quand je me lève pour me servir le premier verre qui m'entraînera dans les abysses de ma peine, le téléphone sonne._

_Mon cœur bondit de joie._

_Je n'ose pas répondre._

_Le téléphone continue. Dans peu de temps mon répondeur va s'enclencher._

_J'hésite._

_Trop tard._

« Vous êtes bien… »

_De rage je jette le répondeur au loin et pleure. Je suis un lâche. Il ne rappellera pas !_

_Mais le téléphone sonne à nouveau._

_Le cœur ou bord des lèvres, la main tremblante je décroche. Et si ce n'était pas lui ?_

« Ietsuna, _me dit la voix familière._

- Ietsuna ? C'est votre prénom ?

- Oui mais tout le monde l'ignore… ou ne s'y intéresse pas. Et je sais tout ça de vous parce que… vous me l'avez dit. L'an dernier. Et l'année d'avant encore. Le 20 novembre. Pour…

- … mon anniversaire… C'est donc avec vous que je l'ai passé ?

- Oui mais vous étiez déjà ivre quand je suis arrivé.

- Je sais… je ne me rappelle de rien…

- J'étais là… au bon moment

- Et pourquoi appelez-vous ? Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Et hier, j'ai attendu toute la soirée ! »

_Il n'a pas pris la peine de répondre :_

« Cette année, quelqu'un pense à vous et… ose enfin vous le dire. Quelqu'un qui vous connaît… sans vous connaître, qui vous soutient et sera toujours là pour vous même si vous ignorez qui il est.

- Vous êtes mon ange gardien… Ietsuna ? »

_Ietsuna, quel joli prénom... Ietsuna, je le répèterais des heures durant._

« Non. Un simple mortel. Humble et dévoué qui voudrait crier au monde entier l'enfant frêle qui se cache encore derrière ce sourire plein d'assurance.

- N'empêche, je vais savoir qui vous êtes maintenant que vous m'avez donné votre prénom…

- Pas besoin de faire des recherches… C'est votre anniversaire, Tohma-san. Je suis dans les locaux de NG Prod et… je compte venir dans votre bureau et vous trouver sobre cette année. »

_Un frisson m'a parcouru l'échine. Il m'appelle Tohma depuis quelques jours. J'aime quand il dit « Tohma ». Mon prénom devient une douce incantation. J'ai un peu peur de le savoir ici. Ietsuna… Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Qui s'appelle Ietsuna ?_

« Vous êtes où ? »

_Je lui demande difficilement et excité comme un enfant au pied du sapin de Noël, devant tous ses cadeaux._

_Il ne me répond pas._

« Allez, dites-le moi…

- Je suis… derrière la porte de votre bureau…

- … »

_Il n'y a que cette porte qui nous sépare… Je me lève, le téléphone en main et marche vers mon futur. Je marche lentement. J'ai vraiment peur de découvrir cet homme… Pour la première fois de notre vie, nous allons sortir de l'ombre._

_Je pose ma main sur la poignée._

_Ietsuna. Ietsuna… Iet…_

« Je crois… que je vous ai attendu toute ma vie… Sakano, » _dis-je en ouvrant la porte._

**- FIN -**


End file.
